


Miscellaneous Series of Greenfrogger 120 Drabble Collection

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: This is a group of individual drabbles.  Each "drabble story" stands on it's own.





	1. 3. Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Colin talks about being thankful.

Gratitude. I have a laundry list of people that have have open doors for me. I will always be grateful for them. Ryan, Brad, my wife, my daughter, my parents - they have all done so much for me that I could never refill their cup for. Brad who was willing to do a two-man show with me so I could get out of Ryan’s shadow. Others who let me work to showcase my improv talent and the audiences that seem to think I’m pretty special. I’ve been fortunate in this life and hope, one day, those that have helped me know how appreciative I am.


	2. 5. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura talks about how music has played an important role in her life

Laura Hall:

I’ve been lucky in my life. Music has played such an amazing role in my life. How was I suppose to know when I started taking piano lesson has a youngster that it would lead me to this wonderful life. It not only provided me financial security but I have made some wonderful, life long friends form the Whose Line family. The best part is going enjoying a drink or two and just observing them together. You learn a lot from not only what they say but their subtle movements as well.


	3. 7. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan describes season ending parties

Dan:

It’s been tradition to have an end of the season party once the last show for Whose Line is finished recording for the season. I love going to these because it’s the one time all of them can be together and let loose. There’s an unwritten rule that what ever happens during these parties doesn’t leave the walls. Believe me, there’s been some interesting things that have happened during these parties that I have witnessed.


	4. 12. Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirts and Shoes

Dan:

There is a pattern to my madness. I’m forever grateful that the guys allow me to dress them in some crazy clothes and shoes for Whose Line taping, which has have been some of the most memorable moments of the show. I feel for Ryan and his size 15 feet. His shoes are custom made and he’s graciously allowed me to “design” some pairs. Colin has had some really “loud” shirts as well. Knowing them personally, I can see the uncomfortableness in their faces when they’re called out on it but appreciate that they’re willing to be nervous for a moment for the sake of the show.


	5. 19. Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayne's grandmother is dying

Wayne:

I was getting tired of Dan complaining about every technical detail. All I wanted was to get the hell out of town, go to Florida, and be with my dying grandma. I wanted to cancel but she told me to do the show. She told me not to feel guilty if I didn’t get to her before she passed, she understood I had a commitment and she always told me never to back out of a commitment, no matter what the excuse was.


	6. 31. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being thankful but wanting more

Wayne:

In all honesty I’m appreciative of what I have - successful improv career, host of a successful game show with my bro Jonathan, and I’m even on a soap opera. It’s all great, but I feel that I’m always on the outside, looking in at a Whose Line taping. While I’m a regular, like Colin and Ryan I’m not remotely close to them. The lack of a bond with me becomes more apparent when either Brad, Jeff, or Greg is on the show as the fourth chair. I wish I could feel more comfortable but it is what it is.


	7. 47. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall In Canada

Colin:

In Canada, Fall is such a beautiful time of the year. The weather is still warm but so hot that you are sweating to death. It’s cool to see the leaves on the trees change from green to shades of red, orange, yellow and brown. The air smells crisper too. I always schedule a week in early October from touring with Brad to see this happening - it’s my mini vacation as I like to call it but instead of going anywhere I just stay home and watch Mother Nature and her beauty.


	8. 49. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad is a source of comfort for his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I cheated. Those that read my 100 prompt story - it's from that set (17 - Brown). I skipped over "Eyes" although I realized the list had Eye and Eyes but anyways, I threw this snippet in.

Seana:

Seana couldn’t wait to stare into Brad’s beautiful brown eyes. They were a source of comfort for her. She would just stare into them when she was so sick and barley could raise her head up out of bed. By concentrating on them she was able to forget the world around her, calm down, and fall asleep. Those days, when all she could physically do was lay in bed because she felt like shit, Brad knew and understood his eyes were her source of comfort. Times that they laid in bed together, Brad silently prayed for healing because he knew he wouldn’t be able to live without her.


	9. 52. Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothing preference on Whose Line

Dan:

Everyone has their own style on Whose Line. Chip doesn’t mind wearing bright colors, but as we learned, is good at cracking one liners about one’s apparel (i.e. Colin’s orange meringue clown shirt). Ryan shoes are usually the basis of jokes directed at him. He did wear that cowboy shirt and I soon realize that he was uncomfortable at the attention it brought so I never made him wear an outlandish shirt again. Jeff and Greg always wear a suit, no if ands or buts. Wayne looks good in form fitting clothes, Brad, my comic relief guy, will wear anything, and Colin, who in real life won’t wear anything that draws attention to himself, will wear anything on stage just for the laugh.


	10. 62. Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew thinks during downtime on set

Drew:

There’s tends to be a lot of down time on the set. It takes time to get props in place, musicians ready, and sometimes a scene needs to be redone. So, in other words there’s a lot of time to think. When I first started this show, I only knew Ryan so I would observe them and try to figure out who they were outside of the show. I figured out everyone except Wayne. He’s so quiet that he’s still a riddle to me.


	11. 69. Formula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visioning a Whose Line episode

Dan:

People ask if there’s some type of formula I follow regarding Whose Line. I tell them no, I’m able to vision the episode in my head. Also, people don’t realize how long I have been working with them. Ryan, Colin, Greg, Brad and Chip were on the U.K. show, while Jeff and Wayne have been on the show since it’s inception in the States. I know what they bring to the table. Even the newbies, Jonathan, Gary and Keegan fit well and work great, which makes my job easier.


	12. 71. Genetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview question that he's asked frequently

Ryan:

I have been asked several times in an interview if I thought that being funny was a genetic trait. In other words are my kids funny and do they want to work in the business and be a star. I don’t know why that’s such a hot question that almost interviewer has ever asked me or Chip since we both have kids. The answer is simple: no, my kids don’t want to be in the business but yes I think they are quite hilarious


	13. 75. Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water consumption during a taping

Wayne:

I would drink a lot of water when taping a Whose Line show. Between singing and talking fast my throat would become parched. I always tended to be thirsty. Dan told me that I should get checked out for diabetes because he thought I drank the same amount of water at home that I did during the show. I assured him I didn’t but he since he put that thought in my mind I made sure every year to check and so far, so good.


	14. 76. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin vs. Wayne

Brad:

I’m laughing my ass off. If I’m not careful the beer I just drank might come back up through my nose . After we were done taping my shows as fourth chairs, Wayne, Colin, Ryan and me decided to relax at the hotel’s restaurant we we’re staying at. Conversation about hot sauce became a challenge from Wayne who didn’t believe Colin could eat anything hotter than him. I should have warned Wayne that Colin eats a lot of spicy food while we’re on the road but I don’t think he would have believed me. Colin had no problem eating the restaurant’s spiciest wings while Wayne was chugging a glass of milk after the second wing.


	15. 77. Smelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pungent meat

Wayne:

Colin and Ryan and the special guest star are playing the game Helping Hands and this particular version there’s a wide variety of meat. There’s one slab that is making the entire studio so smelly. All of us, including the audience, can’t wait for the game to be over so that we can all breathe normally. Even Aisha is complaining and she never complains. Dan is in the control room and doesn’t realize how smelly this piece of meat is. It might be better just to skip this game or start it over without the meat that stinks.


	16. 87. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dressing for the show

Wayne:

Dan likes to dress me in yellow once in a while since I can wear the color so well. The color does suit me well, I can’t disagree with that but at least it’s not every recording. Although I don’t recall anyone else but Ryan ever wearing that color and he pulled it off rather well. Well, there was that one orange with yellow design shirt that Colin wore when Chip was the fourth chair but that was butt ugly awful.


	17. 89. Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a walk

Deb:

When Colin is home, he and I like to take a walking path that goes around Toronto. It’s beautiful in the spring when flowers are in bloom. It gives us a chance to talk and catch up about what has been going on. Most of all it’s nice just to spend time with my husband who works his ass off to provide for me and Luke. (this bit takes place when Kinsley was a child therefore the Luke reference) Him taking any job he could get, allowed me to take jobs I wanted, not need to do.


	18. 90. River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fishing

Jonathan:

I rarely get to spend time with anyone from Whose Line out of the studio except for Wayne but that’s because I work with him on Let’s Make a Deal. Out of the blue, Ryan invited a bunch of us to his house to go fishing at a river in Washington. I was kinda of shocked by the invite but I wanted to take him up on the offer. I called him just to confirmed it was still on and he, Brad, Jeff, Chip and I all enjoyed a weekend of fishing and playing poker.


	19. 95. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Whose Line to the States

Dan:

I never thought for a moment that my vision of bringing Whose Line Is It Anyways to the States would actually happen. I was shocked to learn from Ryan that he wanted to bring it to the other side of the pond and hope that ABC, the network that the Drew Carey Show was on, would give it a chance. Granted the censor did take some of the fun out of the show but with careful wording from the guys and some bleeping it all worked out.


	20. 103. Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achieving inner peace

Wayne:

I love to swim. It’s the one sport and exercise that I enjoy doing. There are many benefits that I get from swimming. It does help with my physique, there’s no doubt about that. Another reason I enjoy swimming is that it allows me to get the stress and tension out of my body after a long day at work. I like to swim lap after lap, alone in my own pool, not having to deal with others.


	21. 108. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment of peace before a taping.

Dan:

I am standing on the rooftop of the studio, taking a break before starting a taping of Whose Line Is It Anyways. Although it’s warm, the wind is ferocious and especially so many feet up in the air that it makes it difficult for me to light my cigarette. Eventually I am able to get it to light and enjoy a few minutes of peace and quiet along with a beautiful day before heading back in to chaos. At least it will be interesting - Brad is the fourth chair today. LOL.


	22. 113. Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to halt a Whose Line taping

Dan:

It’s been raining a lot in Los Angeles. More than they normally get in February. I think nothing of it, just going to be a pain to get around town for the next couple of days until it stops. That was until I received a phone call from some at the studio that due to so much rain that the lobby of the studio where we film Whose Line has flooded and until the water can be cleaned up there won’t be any production held.


	23. 117. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan reflects

Dan:

The guys request to have a short break, either needing a smoke or need to use the bathroom. Since the set up for the next scene will take a bit than longer I grant them their request. Personally, I could use a smoke and I sneak away to the top of the building to this. As the sun sets in the horizon, I watch what’s left of my shadow disappear and night fall over Los Angeles.


End file.
